It is well known to have portable units for radiography, however, in many instances, the units have been found to be less than satisfactory. In some instances, it has been found that portable x-ray units must be disassembled into individual components which are then subsequently reassembled at another site, a time consuming procedure requiring installation tools and teaching an operator the details of the assembly procedure.
In other instances, it has been found that, while a portable x-ray unit can be collapsed into an inoperative position, problems arise in the storage and/or transporting of the unit. Specifically, when the unit is collapsed, it only has one storage position which often is undesirable particularly if a unit has to be stored under a bed or table. Further, when the portable x-ray unit is transported from one job site to another, a concern exists that various components can be damaged in the course of transportation because the components are exposed to other elements with the attendant consequence that the unit can be severely damaged.
It has also been observed that with portable radiographic units presently available, a problem exists in that the unit is not operator friendly with respect to readily and easily positioning the unit relative to an examining table or the like on which a patient is placed for radiographic purposes. In many instances, it is necessary for an operator to negotiate the portable unit into a desired position relative to the table and patient for taking the x-rays. In carrying out this alignment procedure, it is sometimes necessary for the operator to stand on either side of the examining table or patient while placing the radiographic unit in proper position. It can be very difficult for an operator to stand on one side of a table or patient opposite the side where the unit is located and attempt to move the unit by reaching over the table or patient to grasp the unit and move it to a desired position.
What is desired is to have a relatively lightweight, portable radiographic device in which the x-ray head can be positioned in a desired open, operative position relative to a patient to be x-rayed. It is also desired that the unit be adapted to be placed in either an open, operative position for radiography or an inoperative, collapsed position so that the unit can be relatively easily transported and/or stored. Further, it is desired that when the unit is in a collapsed position, various components be protected from contacting other elements so that the unit will not be damaged in transit from one location to another or while it is in storage. It also is desired that the unit have more than one position in which it can be safely and conveniently stored.
Finally, it is desired to have a portable x-ray unit which can be positioned in a desired location relative to an examining table or patient whereby an operator can orient the unit relative to the table or patient irrespective of the side of the table or patient where the operator is positioned.